1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting structures, and more particularly to a portable lighting suitcase suitable for use in the field of advertising photography, television, and motion pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper lighting is of great importance with respect to advertising, photography, television, and motion pictures. There are varieties of lighting systems designed for use in connection with such industries. However, most such lighting systems are heavy, bulky, and not easily transportable.
Originally, film and television productions were made in studios and, therefore, the weight, size, and portability of lighting devices were not of concern. Recently, however, an increasing majority of films are shot on location away from studios and, therefore, need lightweight, small, and portable lighting systems which are also versatile and can be easily mounted in convenient and desirable positions.
Therefore, a lightweight, self-contained portable lighting system is greatly needed.